The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to the field of prosthetic implants, and more particularly, to an Ostomy port for use following Ostomy cases such as Colostomy, Ileostomy or Urostomy, or for fecal incontinence.
An Ostomy is a surgical procedure wherein an opening (stoma) is created in the body, for example, for the discharge of body wastes. When performing an ostomy, the physician will generally form a stoma in the abdominal wall and attach an end or a side of a healthy portion of the intestine (large or small intestine, depending on the type of ostomy) to the stoma from the visceral side of the abdominal wall or, alternatively, pass the intestinal portion through the stoma and attach it to the outside of the abdominal wall. The stoma may be permanently left in a patient suffering from a condition for when it is no longer possible for the intestinal content to pass out via the anus, for example, due to colon cancer, diverticulitis, trauma, or inflammatory bowel disease), or may be temporary, as may be the case following an operation on a section of the bowel (small intestine and/or large intestine) requiring a healing period.
Following a stoma operation, a stomal insert may be inserted through the stoma into the intestine and may serve as an ostomy port for preventing the body wastes from coming in contact with the external abdominal wall as they are expelled through the stoma. The ostomy port may form part of an ostomy containment system which may serve to control the flow of the body wastes out the stoma.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0049878 A1, “Bowel Management System”, discloses “a bowel management system includes a waste collection catheter having at least two distinct sections. The first section is patient proximal when disposed in the patient's rectum and has durometer hardness in the range of about 50 A to about 90 A. The second catheter section is connected to the first section and has durometer hardness in the range of about 5 A to about 49 A. A selectively collapsible, substantially spherical retention balloon is attached coaxially and exterior of the first catheter section such that the proximal-most end of the retention balloon is coincident to the proximal-most end of the first section of the waste collection catheter, the substantially spherical retention balloon having an inflated size so as to be sufficiently large enough to retain the patient proximal end of the catheter in the patient's rectum without being so large as to trigger a defecatory response in the patient.”
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0054996 A1, “Fecal Management Appliance And Method And Apparatus For Introducing Same”, discloses “the end of the elongated tubular element of the appliance that is designed to be inserted into a body cavity or vessel is formed entirely of soft, compliant material. That end carries an inflatable balloon formed in its fully inflated shape. The balloon is inflated to a predetermined low pressure level to prevent pressure necrosis in the adjacent tissue. A method and apparatus for introducing the soft end of the appliance into the body cavity are also provided. The introducer apparatus includes rigid core surrounded by a soft, compliant sleeve. The sleeve extends beyond the rigid core to form an invertable section. The soft end of the appliance is situated adjacent the apparatus, the balloon is wrapped around the apparatus, and the sleeve section is inverted over the appliance, compressing the balloon and forming a soft, rounded insertion tip. The unit is then introduced into the body cavity. After the appliance is separated from the apparatus, the apparatus is withdrawn.”
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0247969 A1, “Waste Management System”, discloses “a waste management system includes a waste transport device, a waste collection device, and an insertion device. The waste transport device includes a collection member with a distal end opening having a first cross-sectional area and a proximal end opening having a second cross-sectional area less than the first cross-sectional area, and a retention cuff disposed about an outer surface of the collection member. The insertion device is positioned about the collection member and retention cuff to retain the collection member and retention cuff in a collapsed configuration.”
WO 2009/155537 A1, “Ostomy Appliances For Directing Effluent Output”, describes “a stoma extender includes a first end for insertion into a stoma for diverting stomal effluent into the stoma extender before the effluent exits the stoma; a second end for remaining external of the stoma, for providing a discharge exit for stomal effluent; and a conduit portion coupled between the first and second ends for communicating stomal effluent through the stoma extender, wherein the length of the conduit portion is adjustable stably, to permit adaptation of the stoma extender to an individual's stoma.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,216 to Kim describes “a multipurpose colostomy device for fixing in the stoma or rectum of a human body, includes an internal balloon, a ring configured external balloon surrounding the internal balloon, a connecting tube disposed under the both internal and external balloons, a joint tube operatively connected to a drainage hose and disposed under connecting tube, a supporting plate disposed between the connecting and joint tubes for fixing the colostomy to the abdominal wall, and an L-shaped supply tube containing a pair of air passages, a washing fluid passage and an enema fluid passage.”
WO 96/32904, “Prosthesis For Bowel Evacuation Control-Colostomy Tube”, describes “the problem which is solved by a prosthesis for bowel evacuation control at the incontinence of an artificial or natural anus in accordance with the invention is how to provide simple, safe and reliable control of bowel evacuation in artificial or natural incontinence, where under artificial incontinence colostomy, i.e. a surgically formed opening in the large intestine through the abdominal wall is understood, and under natural incontinence the incontinence of the anal sphincter is understood. The illustrated prosthesis inserted in a colostomy, i.e. a bowel (1) extended through the abdominal wall (2), consists of an inner ring (3) which continues into a pellicular tube (4) and this into a faceplate (5), and of a cover (8). In this embodiment the inner ring (3) is carried out as a ring made of pliable, organism-friendly material with a built-in reinforcement (9) providing a sufficient force for reexpansion of the ring (3) and preventing its deformation when being inserted into the bowel lumen. The inner ring (3) continues along its entire circumference into the tube (4) whose thin walls are made of a material with similar characteristics as the inner ring (3). The diameter of an unstretched tube (4) is a little smaller than the diameter of the inner ring (3). The length of the tube (4) in this embodiment is a little smaller than the thickness of the abdominal wall (2). At the end lying opposite to the inner ring (3) the tube (4) continues into a faceplate (5) which is preferably of circular form and made of firm material or dimensioned so that it is firm yet pliable. The plate (5) has an opening in the centre in which the cover (8) is inserted which prevents the faeces from escaping.”
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,390 (to von Dyck), U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,937A (to Lerman Sheldon), U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,761A (to Raible Donald), and EP 2027835A1 (to Axels son el al).